A Love Story: Ezreal and Lux
by BrontosaurusRex
Summary: Not set from the very moment they met, but from a real-life(ish) perspective on their lives! Sometimes a little bit OOC, and some sexy scenes, but language is watered down a lil' bit.


Ezreal had never made the best choices in life, but to his credit, he never made the worst ones either, and when he decided to join the Institute of War, he thought life would be so, so simple..

No one trying to kill him as it was part of the signed agreements that no champion can be harmed - or else. Regular holidays, a chance for him to really put his powers to practice, and last but not least - Women.

Oh yes.

He thought that perhaps he was the youngest in the league when he joined years ago, being a fresh young age of 18, the Prodigal Explorer saw no end to the amount of life he would experience. Maybe he'd do this for a few years, have a few flings with multiple women, get himself truly known across Runterra before leaving, and attempting his bigger journeys that he always wanted todo, but had no money.

He didn't want to end up like Caitlyn and Vi. Champions of the league, but still doing their job before they joined.

How boring.

It was your ordinary day at the institute - Wake up, shower, eat breakfast down at the hall, or in your own room, and then hang around all day in the hope you get picked for a game, and for Ezreal, he never had to wait very long.

He was definitely one of the most popular champions in the institute, whether or not it was his childish, adorable and dreamy nature, or for his sheer undeniable power, even he couldn't tell why people liked him so much.

But today, like every other month, the rift was closed, as a new champion was arriving. It was certainly a tradition for summoners and champions to hold a welcoming party, and this new arrival was no exception.

"Please welcome, Lamb and Wolf, or better known as Kindred, for short." Announced the Institutes Professor. The leader of the whole place. His voice was as deep and as gravely as you'd expect it to be. A man of power, previously from Noxus, but never hailing their traditions nor rituals, he was a fairly neutral man, nor did he practice Demacian or Ionian ways of life, only that of his own unique way of living.

"They are eternal hunters, two separate lives, but never parted. The two twin essences of death.." He continued in the background, but Ezreal chose not to listen. Instead, he leaned in closer to Lux, who was sitting next to him.

"So.. What do you think, Lux, think they're a threat?" He spoke softly under his breath.

She scoffed.

"Nothing is a threat to us, Ezreal. You ask me this same question each time someone new arrives." She whispered back.

He placed his hand on her thigh and gently squeezed it, slowly moving his hand up her leg and lifting her skirt up.

"Ezreal!" She slapped his hand away gently, trying not to attract too much attention.

"Wait. The speech is almost over." She pointed a finger towards him and poked his nose. His eyes went crosseyed from focusing on her, but he didn't manage to notice Talon and Katarina staring at him in the background until heun-crossed his eyes, which was when they leaned back into their own chairs and moved their gaze back to the stage.

".. So I hope you will make them both feel welcome. As always, I have a few people to see."

At this particular point, the Professor, and neither of them knew how, but the Professor instantly moved his eyes to Ezreal and Luz, without hesistating to search for them.

".. Ezreal, and Lux. My office, 10 minutes."

"Oh shit.." Ezreal murmured under his breath.

Normally it was the Pilts or Zaun lot being called into the Professors office because they always fight no matter where they are, but Ezreal and Lux being picked out like that caused everyone to search about for them, which was when Lux sat upright in her seat, and when Ezreal slumped lower and lower.

The crowd of champions and summoners stood up in a mess of conversation and laughter and left the room, heading towards the Hall of Summons - A popular place for such gatherings to be held, and undoubtedly the biggest room at the institute.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Lux and Ezreal made their way towards the Professors office. The already long corridors seemed to drag on as they left the dorms for all factions, and proceeded towards Summoner dorms, before heading up the spiral tower the office.

"Why would he want to speak with us?" Lux questioned, confused.

"Bah, who knows. He called out on all Ionians last week, we still don't know why."

"Ezreal this is different.. We're from two different cities all together."

"And?" Ezreal scoffed. Lux rolled her eyes and walked a little bit faster.

"Lux, slow down! Jesus." He laughed. As gentle as he could, Ezreal grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back to him, but she resisted.

"Lux." He said in a more serious tone. She stopped walking, and Ezreal still had a grip on her hand.

"You know.." He murmured as he moved closer, step by step.

"We ARE alone here.." She blushed as he moved his hand gently gently up Lux's body. Trailing from her waist, her shoulders to the back of her neck, where he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

She couldn't resist him, not when this happens.

He was almost every single girls dream rolled into one, blonde, messy haired and cheeky character. A 'Man with a Boyish Attitude' they call him back in Piltover.

She lifted her head to his, and looked only at his lips, longing for his warm touch, and most definitely wanting it, when he stopped her from moving any closer.

"You said this can wait." He whispered, his voice sounding a little bit more deep than usual.

She smirked, and quickly jerked her head upwards to him, their lips finally meeting, a soft, gentle touch, the heat from skin to skin contact making Lux wrap her arms around Ezreals waist whilst also allowing him to cradle her in his arms.

She was considerably shorter than Ezreal, and he loved it. Even though he wasn't one the most phyiscally well-endowed champions in the Institute, he could still pick her up and hold her in his arms like a baby, which of course she loved.

After a few seconds and hugging and a singular warm kiss, they broke away from each other when Lux spoke with a quiet, and gentle voice.

"We should go."

"Yeah, we should."

 _Reviews ALWAYS appreciated3_  
 _Let me know what you think and if there's anything in particular that you would like to happen, review it or PM me :3_


End file.
